


Did You Mean It?

by Mechxel



Category: Loonatics Unleashed, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkward Romance, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechxel/pseuds/Mechxel
Summary: Tech is pondering what Rev said to him in the episode The Family Business. Now Tech has to deal with complicated feelings of falling for another and seeing if they return those feelings.
Relationships: Tech E. Coyote & Rev Runner, Tech E. Coyote/Rev Runner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Complicated Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't plan for this to be too long. This is also my first attempt at fan fiction, so I hope I can be entertaining.
> 
> Also when Rev speaks the text will be read normally even though he's taking at super speed.
> 
> Also be sure to leave a comment if you want.

  * **"Thanks Tech. If _you_ weren't** a **coyote and** a **guy, I'd kiss ya"** Those words echoed in Tech's head throughout the night, making it hard to concentrate on sleeping. "It's not that important, he didn't mean

* * *

anything by it.

* * *

It's just something he said in the moment that's all" Tech said to reassure himself "right?" Tech continued to think about what Rev said and if there was a deeper meaning behind it. The next morning Tech was sitting at his desk trying to figure out if there a hidden meaning behind what Rev said but before he could figure it out an alarm with Ace's voice came on.

* * *

"Attention Loonatics! There's a monster downtown reeking havoc and we all know that we can't have that now can we? So let's jet and get a move on!" "I guess this will have to wait" Tech said sounding a bit defeated, While running down the hallway of the HQ Tech was met upon by Duck. "Betcha I can make it to the battlefield before you do" Duck gloated. "Ha! In your dreams maybe" Tech snarled back. "That's cute boys" a voice from behind said "But I'd rather focus on reality" the voice turned out to be Rev. This caused Tech to loose sight of where he was running, causing him to crash into Duck. Sending them both flying. "Ow! I think you broke something" Duck wheezed "You mean something other than your enormous ego?" Tech remarked while rubbing his head.

* * *

"You guys ok?" Rev asked with concern. "I....I...I" Tech stammered which was odd, it's not like the two of them haven't talked before but something about having Rev on his mind and seeing him in person had the poor coyote dumbfounded. Rev reached out his hand to help the boys up. At first Tech hesitated but grabbed on anyway.

* * *

"Ahem! Aren't you forgetting someone?" "Oops, sorry" Rev said while giving a Duck a literal hand. "Thank you, now if you excuse me I mustn't keep my public waiting" Duck said trying to sound suave and heroic. "Try not to run into any doors on the way there" Rev said with an iota of sarcasm and glee" "Stuff it!" Duck retorted back while on his way to the jet.

* * *

An aura of awkward silence filled the air as the two heroes just stood there gazing at one another. "So....what's new with you?" Rev asked Tech sounding generally curious. "I....um.." Tech said while trying to structure the words to make a coherent sounding sentence. Before Tech could find the words, the alarm came back on. "Tech, Rev where are you two? We need to get moving!"Ace said "Oh that sounds like the boss and we shouldn't keep him waiting so.....see ya!" Tech said while hurrying down the rest of the hallway. "Yeah...see ya" Rev said confused and a bit crestfallen.

* * *

Tech knew that just leaving Rev alone back there was kinda harsh and rude, but the more time spent around Rev the more awkward things would be. While trying to find somewhere to sit down Tech suddenly felt a whoosh of air pass by him, it was Rev. "Hey man are you ok? You seem....jumpier than usual. Tech felt a tiny sting of embarrassment in that moment and tried to regain his composure. Ace came over to see if everything was alright. "You two alright? You were kinda taking your time there" "I...." Was all Tech could say before Rev chimed in to interrupt. "Oh yeah, we're fine we just had a little accident in the hallway. But we're ripsnorting and ready to go, Ace" Rev said before giving a thumbs up at the end.

* * *

Ace just smiled warmly in return. "Ok guys let's go take that monster down!" "So like I was saying.....Tech?" Rev said without noticing that in that split second Tech had found himself sitting next to Duck. "Okaaay....we'll talk later...I guess" Rev said with a bittersweet sigh before sitting down next to Lexi. Tech felt awful, it's not that he was purposefully trying to avoid Rev out of spite. It's just that he was dealing with some complicated feelings and in typical Tech fashion, he had to deal with them alone. Or at least that's what he thought.

* * *

Duck noticed that something was up with Tech, so in typical Duck fashion he decided to pester him until he was ready to crack. "Soooo....what's going on between you and Rev?" Tech blushed for a moment before darting his eyes away. "Nothing" Tech remarked. "Then why are you acting so weird?" Duck asked with a irritating tone to his voice. "Because....I'm a weird person?" Tech said with some awkwardness in his voice. "Well yeah, you are but there's something about today that's making you act super weird, and I'm gonna find out what it is" Duck said almost sounding triumphant.

* * *

* * *

Tech gulped, he didn't want Duck sticking his noise where it didn't belong. Unfortunately that was something Duck was really good at and took the utmost pride in. "Does it have something to do with Rev?" Duck pestered. Tech felt his blood run cold, in that moment he felt like he needed to distract him somehow. "Uh Duck, are those your screaming and adoring fans outside?" "Oh no, you're not getting off that easy" Duck said "Crap" Tech thought "Duck's not as dumb as he looks, but that still doesn't make him any less of an attention seeking, loud-mouthed, glory-hound with just a hint of narcissism" "What could it be, what could it be" Duck said And then the thought came to him, a delicious thought that Duck wanted to blurt out but instead decided to whisper in Tech's ear just to savor the moment.

* * *

"Could it be that you fell in love with our talkative little friend?" Duck asked with a smirk. At that moment Tech felt his heart sink and he began to sweat. He didn't know what to do in that moment, if he denied it Duck would continue to poke and pester but if he confirmed it, it would just add on to the feeling of discomfort and awkwardness that he was already feeling. "I..." Before Tech could try to give a direct answer or find a way to weasel his way out of the situation. Ace's voice came in over the intercom. "Loonatics, we've reached our destination, get ready to kick some monster butt!" "We're not finished with this conversation" Duck sneered "That's what I'm afraid of" Tech thought and the sad thing was that this was only the beginning of his awkward adventure on the rollercoaster ride that is love.




	2. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While fighting the monster, Tech gets distracted and almost killed, but dying is easy to Tech. It's love that's the hard part.

The monster bellowed a mighty roar as our heroes looked onward with determined looks in their eyes.

Well almost everyone, Tech was more preoccupied with Duck finding out about his feelings towards Rev and his his feelings towards Rev in general. 

"Alright team we gotta find a way to stop this guy, any ideas?" Ace said.

"Maybe we can just ask it to politely leave?" Duck said with an inflection of sarcasm.

"Ok, how about a plan that will actually work?" Lexi said.

" How about we ask our resident super genius?" Rev said while staring at Tech with confidence.

"What? Huh?" Tech said breaking out of his trance.

"Um...do you have a plan?" Rev said sounding confused at what just happened.

"Oh, yeah that. We could try wearing the monster down. Then at the right moment, I use this to trap it?" Tech said while showing off a palm sized gadget of some sort.

"That's great....what is it?" Ace asked in confusion.

"It's a mass alternator" Tech said with pride.

"So another thingamajig?" Duck said to Tech's annoyance.

"It's not a thingamajig, it's a device that changes the mass of an object or specifically in this case the size of the monster. All that needs to happen is the monster has to come into contact with the button on the device, once that happens the monster will become entrapped in a tiny cube like prison" Tech explained

"I could have explained that" Duck said sounding stricken with envy" 

"Another Tech special" Rev said politely bumping against Tech's shoulder.

Tech felt his face go red hot, something about having Rev's body rub against his made his brain do calisthenics.

"Yeah...." Tech said while blushing then moving his body away from Rev.

Rev was confused by Tech's sudden movement so trying not to sound somewhat hurt by this, Rev just gave a reply.

"Yeah....." 

"Anyway let's get a move on!" Ace said while adjusting his jetpack.

"I'm ready when you are" Rev said sounding like his usual ecstatic self

"Count me in" said Lexi.

"I was born ready" Duck said with his trademark brand of overconfidence.

"Ghuuygh" ( let's take him down) said Slam

"Alright then, let's jet!" Ace said with his trademark brand of confidence.

While the four of them went to confront the monster, Rev stayed behind for a minute to see if something was up with Tech.

"Hey, is there something up with you that you're not telling us?" Rev said sounding concerned.

Tech felt his face hotter than the last time. Rev's words of concern only help trigger Duck's words of confirmation earlier.

"Could it be you fell in love with our talkative little friend?" 

Those were Duck's very words and they were stabbing Tech's brain like a super heated knife

"I..... I'm" All Tech could do was stare at Rev in a mixture of embarrassment and enchantment.

"I ....um" Tech said redfaced 

"Tech? Are you ok? You're not coming down with fever are you?" Rev says while trying to put his hand to Tech's forehead.

Tech reels back, this causes Rev to pull his hand back in defeat.

Tech notices this and tries to say something.

"Rev, ..... I" but before Tech could say what he wanted to say a voice interrupts.

"Hey guys we could use your help! Like now!" Says Ace

"Wow, they already have the monster on the ropes. I think it's time for you to use your gadget....Tech?"

In that split second Tech put on his jetpack and was on his way to the monster.

"Alright let's get this over with" Tech said sounding aggravated with how the day was going.

"Ok please let this work" Tech said while throwing the device at the monster. But the device missed just by a hair.

"Crap" thought Tech.

"Can't anything go right today?" Tech said.

Unaware to Tech at that moment the monster's fist was coming straight for him. Without any heads up the monster sent Tech flying through three buildings, causing him to finally crash into a car down below. 

"TECH!" Rev screamed.

Tech laid on top of the car lifeless, it would take awhile for his healing factor to kick in.

"You'll pay for that!" Rev screamed with determination.

Rev used his super speed to locate and grab Tech's device.

"Take this!" Rev screamed throwing the device at the monster, actually being able to make contact with it 

The monster let out one final roar before it was imprisoned inside of the mass alternator.

"Got cha!" Rev said sounding victorious.

"Great job, Rev!" Ace said

"I could have done that" Duck says with jealousy

"Sure you could" Lexi says sarcastically

"Rev I'll go hand the monster over to the authorities, you go check on Tech" says Ace.

To Ace's surprise Rev was already ahead of him. Charging to Tech's aid at breakneck speed.

"Tech, Tech! Can you hear me?" Rev says sounding almost on the brink of tears.

"Ugh...what hit me?" Tech said sounding disoriented.

"Tech!" Rev yelled while hugging him.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Rev continued.

Tech' s face was redder than it ever been so far. Again with Rev touching his body it was sending everything in Tech's body into shock.

"I'm fine!" Tech shouted.

"Oh...I just wanted to make sure you were ok" 

Tech could just stare at Rev in embarrassment, he didn't mean to sound so cold and uncaring.

"Rev....what I've been trying to tell you is"

"Hey guys!" Duck shouted 

"Ace turned the monster into the authorities, so we can go home" Duck continued.

"That's great! Isn't that great Rev?" Tech asked.

"Yeah....great" Rev said sounding glum as he headed towards the direction of the jet.

"Rev?" Tech said as he watched Rev walk off.

"Awww is Romeo having trouble snagging Juliet?" Duck said trying to sound superior.

"Don't push it Duck, I've had a long day. I just want to go home and relax" Tech said sounding tired and weary.

"Fine, I'll just watch nature take it's course" Duck said with a wicked grin.

Tech just rolled his eyes as he headed to the jet along with the others.

The ride back to HQ was filled with awkwardness between the roadrunner and coyote.

Tech would try to smile in Rev's direction but he would either get a stale look or the cold shoulder.

He knew he had hurt Rev's feelings and whether intentional or not. He knew he had to do something to make him feel better.

So when arriving back at HQ, Tech tried to make things right.

Tech stood outside of Rev's door hesitant at first, thinking about to go about this and if Rev would understand.

"Um, hello? Anybody in there?" Tech asked.

"It's open" Rev said sorta monotone.

Tech entered the room with a lot on his mind.

"So, today sure was crazy" Tech said in an attempt to sound funny but Rev wasn't laughing.

"Ahem, sorry" Tech said.

Rev began to say something.

" You know, I don't get what's going on with you. I want to be around you and you avoid me, I check to see if you were ok and alive and you snap at me. Did I do something? Are you upset with me? Or did I do something to upset you?"

"Rev of course you didn't" Tech reassured him.

"Then what?!" Rev shouted in annoyance and curiosity.

"Well...." Tech said trying come up with a explanation.

Rev crossed his arms, waiting for a sound reason to come from Tech's lips .

"Well....I've had a lot on my mind, specifically stuff relating to you" Tech admitted.

Rev's guard was dropped when he heard that he was on Tech's mind lately.

"Really?" Rev asked.

Tech nodded.

"So any particular reason I'm on your mind lately?" Rev asked in a somewhat sensual tone.

"Well...I......I" Tech said

"Come on, come on just ask him damnit!" Tech thought.

Instead of asking the question that's been on his mind. Tech ends up asking a completely different question all together.

" I would like to know if....you were free tomorrow" Tech said while sweating.

"Yes I am, why do you ask?" Rev asked while getting closer.

"Because....I would like to take you to the movies" Tech said while taking a deep breath.

"The movies?" Rev said a bit perplexed.

"Yeah the movies, we could go see that new space adventures movie. So what do you say?" Tech asked while trying not to pass out 

"Tech....I love the movies! I'll go find something to wear, so I can look nice" Rev said with excitement.

"Actually you look fine in what you're already wearing" Tech said

Rev blushed.

"Are you sure? Going in our superhero getup seems like that might cause problems" Rev said

"Trust me people will be too distracted by the movie to notice us and ask us for our autographs or anything" Tech said to reassure Rev.

"Well ok if you say so, see ya tomorrow" Rev said while smiling.

Rev's door then closed, cutting both of the heroes off from one another.

Tech still stood there awkwardly waving even though there was no one there.

"Perfect, just perfect" Tech thought

This isn't what he had planned but he didn't have time to sulk over that.

He now had to get ready for a date.


	3. The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all leads up to this, the confession, the admission, the truth in what Rev meant. I hope you enjoy the final chapter to my fanfic, I hope you enjoy it.

The ride on the way to the movies was just like the ride back to HQ the day before. Full of awkward silence and half looks. 

Tech would look at Rev, Rev would look at Tech but neither of them would say anything. Rev wouldn't say anything because he still felt that he did something to upset Tech. Tech didn't know what to say because well, he was on the verge of a heart attack.

When they finally got to the theater Tech felt a huge gust of air leave his chest. "Finally" Tech thought "we're finally here".

Rev got out of the jet, with enthusiasm he grabbed Tech's arm and dragged him over to movie line up list.

"Look, look,look, the latest Space Adventure movie! I wonder what's gonna happen is this installment!

As Rev went on about the movie all Tech could do was stare at him with a look of lovestruck enchantment.

When Rev would get like this, it would be like watching fireworks.

Sure they can both be loud and obnoxious sometimes, but they both carry an inner fire that when ignited can explode in such a tremendously beautiful way. It will leave you shocked and amazed and kinda begging for more.

While Tech was staring the object of his affection he didn't really notice that Rev had stopped talking and was now trying to get his attention.

"Tech, oh Tech" Rev said while waving hand in Tech's face.

"Huh, what?" Tech said while snapping out of his daze.

"I said are you ready to go inside?"

"Oh...yeah of course" Tech said while trying to regain his grip on reality.

The ticket holder gave the two heroes their tickets as they entered the theater that was playing the movie they wanted to see.

Finding seats was a bit of a challenge at first, but once they found the seating arrangement that was most pleasing to them they finally sat down.

"Are you as excited as I am!" Rev exclaimed with exuberance.

"Yeah, totally" Tech said trying to sound as excited as Rev.

To be completely honest, Tech didn't particularly care for the movie itself. He just wanted be alone with Rev so he could ask him the question that's been burning inside of him this whole time. If he could even the courage to ask it.

Hours passed as the movie continued and Rev was enjoying himself, Tech not so much. He thought the movie was incredibly hokey and poorly acted.

But sitting there with Rev made the experience very bearable.

"He's just so beautiful" Tech thought.

"I should hold his hand" Tech continued to think

Tech reached out his hand to Rev's. Just so could get a feel of him.

In the instant Tech tried reaching out, Rev's eyes glanced over at him for a second.

"I.... I" Tech stuttered trying come up with an explanation as to why his hand was so close to Rev's.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Tech kinda yelped out.

"Oh" Rev said kinda bewildered.

"I don't think you need my permission for that" Rev said in a matter of fact way.

"Right..." Tech said as he felt a tinge of embarrassment reach his cheeks.

"I'll be right back" Tech said as he got up to head to the bathroom.

In the bathroom Tech was splashing his face with water, trying to get a handle on his situation. 

"Get it together coyote" 

He said to himself.

"Why is it so difficult to ask a simple question?" He asked himself in frustration.

"It's so simple! All you to do is ask him, did you actually mean you'd kiss me if I weren't a coyote and a guy!" Tech yelled at himself.

"You can do this" Tech said trying to motivate and reassure himself.

As Tech exited the bathroom he saw Rev in the hallway, concerned he ran over quickly to see was the matter.

"Rev! Are you alright?" Tech asked.

"Oh, oh yeah I'm fine the movie just ended I was the first one to get out because you know, super speed" Rev said in a matter of seconds. 

"Oh" was all Tech could say in befuddlement.

"You were in the bathroom for awhile there, is everything ok? Rev asked.

"Uh, oh yeah I'm fine" Tech said while trying to hide his embarrassment.

"So what do you want to do now?" Rev asked.

Tech had a lot on his mind already so this question made his brain ache more than it already was.

"Um, would you like something to eat?" Tech asked.

"Sure! What did you have in mind?" Rev said.

"Uh....how about hotdogs?" Tech said.

"Hotdogs?" Rev said trying not sound sceptical.

"Yeah hotdogs sound nice" Rev said confident in his answer.

"Perfect, I know just the place" Tech sounding excited for what was about to happen next.

The two walked about a couple of miles away from the theater

Right into Acmetropolis park.

While walk through the park Tech spotted a hotdog vendor.

"Ta da!" Tech shouted with enthusiasm while gesturing at the vendor.

"Very authentic" Rev said.

"Was that sarcasm?" Tech asked.

"No, I honestly think you chose a very humble place to eat. If that makes any sense, I think it says a lot about your personality" Rev answered honestly.

This caused Tech to blush.

"Well you know me, Mr humble" Tech said trying to humble brag.

Rev chuckled in return

"I think Danger's personality has rubbed off on you a bit" Rev said while playfully elbowing Tech in the ribs.

Tech offered a smile to that little hit to the ribs.

As the two began to walk over to the vendor but to Tech's horror. There was a sign on the hotdog stand said closed.

At that moment something inside Tech snapped, he felt like the universe was out to stop him from doing this one simple thing but no matter what he tried kept backfiring on him. Though it's not that all the blame could go to the universe, he was also responsible for not being as direct he would like to with Rev. In that moment Tech felt a sudden burst of anger explode out of him.

"WHY! Why can't something go right today!" Tech yelled out into the sky.

"It's ok we can eat when get back to HQ" Rev said trying to calm his friend down.

"It's not about eating!" Tech shouted at Rev

Tech paused for a moment to see there were some tears starting well up in Rev's eyes.

"Rev... I...oh god I'm such an idiot! I'm supposed to be some sorta super genius but I can't even act like an actual person when it comes to these stupid feelings!" Tech ranted to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Rev said out of genuine concern.

"Oh you want to know? Do you really want to know?" Tech said while trying to hold on his sanity.

"Yes! That's what I've been trying to find out!" Rev shouted back.

"Alright" Tech said while blushing and trying to find the words.

"Did you you mean it?" Tech asked vaguely.

"Mean what?" Rev asked curiously.

"Did you really mean it when you said that you'd kiss me if I wasn't a coyote and a guy?" Tech answered.

A sudden silence befell the both of them.

A small hint of blush started to spread across Rev's face as the silence grew stronger.

"Why do you ask?" Rev asked trying not sound flustered

"Well...it's kinda been on my mind a lot lately" Tech earnestly replied.

"So that's what you meant by me being on your mind recently" Rev said.

Tech nodded back in confirmation while also trying to hide his face.

"Well, how do I put this? You being a guy and a coyote doesn't really bother me" Rev said coyly.

"Then why did you word it that way?" Tech asked without hesitation this time.

"Because I'm afraid of becoming my parents ok!?" Rev shouted back while trying not to cry.

This took Tech aback he didn't know this was something Rev felt.

"But, your parents weren't there in the room with us that day" Tech said trying to reassure Rev.

"I know not physically but their influence was" Rev explained

"I feel like I'm a failure to my family if I don't live up to their standards and ideals, this even includes the racist ones. But I can't be that way because I know it's wrong....and...and" Rev stuttered.

"And?" Tech asked

" I love you! Ok?"

Tech felt his heartbeat escalate in that instance. He needed to be sure that he heard that correctly, so he asked Rev to repeat himself.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that" Tech asked.

"You heard me, I'm enamored, enraptured, head over heels in love with you" Rev admitted.

This caused Tech to blush profusely.

"Any particular reason why?" Tech asked.

"I mean what's not to love, you're intelligent, brave, inventive, innovative and handsome" Rev answered

"Handsome?" Tech said in confusion.

"Out of everything I said that's the thing you stop to acknowledge? Yeah you sure are humble" Rev joked while wiping some tears from his eyes.

"Yeah sorry about that" Tech said trying to sound sincere.

In that moment the two could just look at each other but this time without an aura of awkwardness permeating the air.

Then out of the blue the two started to chuckle, at first starting out as a small giggle then evolving into a side splitting gut burster of a laugh.

When the two regained their composure as they continued to stare into the other's eyes until Rev decided to speak.

"So..what was this?" Rev asked.

"What was what?" Tech said confused.

"This little get out, there's a word I'm looking for but I can't seem to figure out what it is" Rev said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You mean like a date?" Tech asked picking up on Rev's inflection.

"Yeah, is this officially a date?" 

"Do you want this to be a date?" Tech asked.

"Only if you want it to be" Rev answered confidently.

"Then the power vested in me, I now pronounce this a date" Tech said in a joking manor.

"And this is the end of the date, right?" Rev asked.

"If you want it be" Tech said.

"Why do you ask?" Tech questioned Rev.

"Well don't most dates end with a kiss?" Rev asked while getting incredibly close to Tech.

"Oh" Tech said while blushing

"I suppose they do" Tech replied

In that moment Rev closed his eyes and puckered his mouth.

Tech in this moment was more flustered than he had ever been and that's saying a lot.

While Rev continued to stand there waiting to be kissed, Tech was trying to find the perfect trajectory to kiss him in the first place.

"Curse our biology" Tech thought.

In the moment Rev grew a bit impatient, so he decided to take initiative.

"Oh for the love of, come here" Rev said as he pulled Tech in for what was both their first kiss.

For both of them in the moment it felt as if the two of them were the only people on earth, nothing else mattered in that moment but that kiss.

"Oh my god, oh my god" Was all Tech could think in that moment.

It was the kind of moment each of them wished would last forever, but just like the day this moment too had to end.

As the two pulled back from the kiss all they could say was.

"Wow" from both of their mouths.

"That was" Rev said before Tech finished his sentence.

"Amazing" 

"Yeah" Rev agreed

Tech kinda gestured to Rev try to tell him something.

"I...I...I" Tech stuttered while blushing.

"You wanna do that again, don't cha?" Rev asked while raising a brow.

Tech simply nodded in response.

"So do I!" Rev said with zeal.

As the two of them where going in for another kiss a buzz went off in Tech's pocket.

Tech stopped to answer.

"Hello?" Tech asked to whoever was on the other end

It was Danger Duck and he sounded really annoyed.

"Where are you two?!" Duck yelled the phone.

"Duck, what's the matter? Are in trouble?" Tech asked out of genuine concern.

"What? No I just need you two nerds to help fix the remote" Duck said.

It was in that moment that Tech decided to hang up.

"Ok now where were we?" Tech said while trying go in for another kiss.

In that moment another interruption made itself known.

This time it was a sudden rainstorm.

"Oh come on!" Tech said in aggravation

"No...this is perfect" Rev said while cupping Tech's face in his hands.

The two went in for another kiss while the rain cradled their bodies. Drop by drop the two would embrace harder, taking the other's breath away.

As the two paused so that their foreheads could touch. Tech could only utter one thing.

"Absolutely perfect".

The End.


End file.
